


Elastique n’est pas indestructible

by LyssDor



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Skypea, Before Longding Longland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French Fic !, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Pre-Time Skip, Thousand Sunny (One Piece), slightly AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssDor/pseuds/LyssDor
Summary: Luffy est un homme élastique. Tout le monde le sait, des marines aux pirates. Son équipage plus que tous les autres, le sait. Malheureusement, la plupart d’entre eux confondent également élasticité et indestructibilité. Et quand la chute arrive, elle est vertigineuse…





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

 

**_Après Skypea, en route pour Longding Longland_ **

Chopper fixait obsessionnellement son capitaine à la recherche du moindre signe de réveil de se dernier. Habituellement, Luffy était quelqu’un qui dormait dans des positions exotiques et les plus étranges qu’il vous serez donnez de voir, ronflant et bavant comme un enfant. Cela avait souvent prêté à sourire l’équipage, le jeune renne compris. Pourtant ici, il n’avait aucunement envie de rire, d’autant parce que son patient était inconscient et n’émettait aucun des sons habituels, mais aussi et surtout, que le diagnostic qu’il avait posé ne prêter pas à réjouissance. Un traumatisme crânien avec une fracture du crâne n’étant en effet, pas quelque chose qui amusé beaucoup l’utilisateur du fruit du démon, si on ajoutait à ça, les risques d’hémorragies internes et d’épanchement cérébraux. La menace du coma planait également et sans mentir, le docteur savait parfaitement qu’une commotion cérébrale de se type, était une vrai gageure à gardé sous surveillance. Soupirant, le pirate repoussa de son sabot une mèche noire qui c’était logeait sur la paupière droite de son capitaine, avant de gentiment tapotais la joue de se dernier. Les derniers essais pour le réveiller avaient étaient infructueux, il espérait pouvoir obtenir un résultat concluant, même après chaque tentative vaines.

Etant un homme caoutchouc, Luffy avait par défaut développé une grande résistance aux impacts et chocs, organes et os s’adaptant aisément, s’étirant et se contractant facilement. Lui donner plus qu’une simple contusion relevait de l’exploit, réussir à l’assommer un véritable miracle. Cela ne lui rendait pas service actuellement, puisque Chopper, réticent à lui donner des gifles plus fortes pour ne pas aggravé l’état déjà instable du jeune garçon, savait pertinemment que son patient ne sentais pratiquement pas les faibles coups qu’il pouvait donner. Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas plus de réponse maintenant que plus tôt, le renne s’essaya à nouveau sur son tabouret, regard triste mais déterminé. Ses yeux glissèrent presque obligatoirement sur le corps maltraité de son ami. De fait, de toute les fois où le petit médecin avait eut à soigné son compagnon inconscient, il avait prit soins de cataloguer et de noter toutes les cicatrices qu’il avait pu voir. De simples morsures aux balles en passant par des lacérations, Chopper avait tout vu sur le corps meurtrie de Luffy. Vu comme indestructible et souvent à tord, sa capacité lui conférait un statut d’homme difficile à touché réellement, les objets tranchants formant l’une de ses seules faiblesses, avec l’eau salée et le granit marin. Le voir à terre comme un simple être humain qu’il était, était à la fois aussi terrifiant qu’anormal, lui habituellement chargé de vie et de joie, trop excité à propos de tout et bien souvent trop têtu. Encore que ce dernier point semblait continué à œuvrer même lorsqu’il était évanoui, puisqu’il refusait d’ouvrir les yeux. Un grincement de porte fit immédiatement relever la tête au renne qui se tourna pour voir le visiteur. Il fut assez surprit de voir Sanji. Il offrit un sourire médiocre de soutiens. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

\- « Alors Chopper. Le capitaine à décidé de se montrer entêté ? Demanda le cuistot, cigarette en bouche, déjà presque finis. Son sourcil enroulé, semblait presque tressauté, comme agiter d’un tic nerveux. Le stress, probablement.  
\- Il semblerait. Mais je préfère qu’il prenne son temps, il a échappé de peu à… Il s’interrompit, n’étant pas prêt encore, à accepter l’idée que son capitaine avait frôlé ses portes qui pourtant, l’avait déjà vu auparavant. Je pense que si tout va bien, on peut espérer qu’il se réveille d’ici demain. Finis-t-il par dire, essayant de caché sa propre détresse derrière un espoir futile.  
\- Demain hein… Ça fait combien de jour maintenant ? Rétorqua de manière plus rhétorique que nécessaire le cuisinier.  
\- Ça va bientôt faire quatre jours. Mais c’est normal, vu la force du choc. Si ce que Zoro m’as dit est correct, nous somme même chanceux de sa capacité, un simple être humain aurait eut son cerveau réduit en compote et son crâne explosé. » Le porteur de Zoan savait qu’il n’était pas très rassurant, mais son rôle n’était pas de mentir. De plus, il savait pertinemment que le fumeur comprendrait et comme pour prouvé ses dires, après une avoir lâché un bruit de gorge ressemblant à un grognement positif, il haussa les épaules.  
\- « J’étais occupé avec les marines, mais, de se que j’ai vu, son adversaire était coriace. Paramecia de la vapeur ou un truc du genre. Il à propulsé Luffy de l’autre côté du navire. Même pas eut le temps de le réceptionner. Zoro à dis qu’il l’avait attrapé par la tête. » Bien que Chopper ait déjà eus la version de Zoro, du moins la version édulcoré, étant occupé à examiné son capitaine, ayant demandé au sabreur d’aller droit au but, il se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux, en revoyant la scène…

_\- « ZORO ! Au rapport ! »  
La voix qui ne souffrait d’aucune réplique, traversa le navire plongeait dans un silence de mort, après un affrontement brutal et bruyant, qui pourtant, avait vu la Marine battre en retraite malgré un coup puissant asséné se jour-là, au capitaine des "Chapeaux de pailles". Monkey D. Luffy, tête du trio de combattants du groupe et surtout forte tête, avez était expulsé sur toute la longueur du navire, s’écrasant violement contre les rambardes qui avaient gémis sous l’impact. Son adversaire, un utilisateur d’un fruit du démon vent, vapeur ou autre, personne n’avait su dire, ayant réussis à saisir se dernier dans la mêlée pour utilisé sa capacité et avait attrapé sa tête, pour, sans aucun doute, le tuer. Le combat après ça, avait vite tourné court, Zoro ayant assisté au spectacle, se mettant en moissonner ses adversaires avec une vigueur destructrice. Le vaisseau de guerre avait vite prit la fuite, mais le mal était fait. Le renne c’était précipité sur le pirate au sol, allongé à se moment-là sur son flanc gauche, dos à son équipage, immobile. Après avoir brièvement vérifié pour toutes blessures à la colonne vertébrale ou la nuque, il l’avait remis sur le dos. Le sabreur encore essoufflé de son duel, arriva au même instant, dents serrées et l’air furieux. _

_\- « Ce bâtard l’a envoyé voler jusqu’ici. Pas vu grand-chose, mais il l’a prit au niveau de la tête. »_  
_Alors que l’homme aux cheveux verts parlait, le médecin prenait le pouls de son capitaine, tout en posant un de ses sabots contre le torse de se dernier pour sentir le diaphragme se soulever. Sentant l’organe intact et le rythme rapide mais stable, il porta son attention immédiatement au crâne de Luffy. Il n’eut pas besoin de longtemps pour sentir la légère déformation crânienne et pire encore, remarquer qu’il se trouvait près de l’occiput. Cette zone gérait la vu chez les Hommes, ce qui était, avec un choc pareil, capable de causer des troubles de la vue si ce n’est la cécité permanente. C’étant mordu les lèvres, Chopper avait sentis un lourd frisson le saisir, alors que le poids des regards de ses compagnons inquiets et chauffés à blanc, le fixer avec impatience et trépidation._  
_\- « Trauma crânien. Vu la gravité, il ne faut pas s’attendre à des miracles. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillera d’ici quelques jours à quelques semaines. Les dégâts ne pourront être évalués que lors de son réveil, par chance il n’a pas sustenté d’autres dommages… »_  
_Le ton grave et solennel, trahissais un tremblement vocal certain. Il avait ensuite donné l’ordre de l’emmener à l’infirmerie, et avait demandé de ne pas être déranger tant qu’il n’avait pas expressément accordé l’autorisation de-_

- « Hé, Chopper, tu m’entends ? Demanda d’un air ennuyé, la voix irrité de Sanji, qui au vu de sa posture, lui parlait depuis un bon moment déjà.   
- Ah désolé Sanji. J’étais en train de réfléchir. Tu disais ? Répondit l’intéressé, interrompu dans ses pensées, mais visiblement soulagé de l’avoir était.   
- Je te demandais si tu voulais venir manger, ou si je t’apporte le repas ici. Répéta le cuisinier, sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.   
- Si cela ne te dérange pas, ici. Il faut le garder à l’œil. » Dit-il presque avec humour, comme si son capitaine n’allait pas tarder à commettre une de ses fameuses idioties.   
  
Le grand blond acquiesça d’un air entendu et après un dernier regard sur les deux porteurs du fruit du démon, referma derrière lui la porte qui mène à l’infirmerie. Soupirant, le petit individu reporta son attention à son comparse, qui toujours immobile, n’allait sans doute pas ouvrir les yeux de si tôt. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que l’équipage du "Chapeau de Paille" avait essuyé une défaite contre la Marine. Ils n’étaient, certes, pas vaincus, mais personne sur le navire n’avait vraiment compté le combat comme une victoire, lorsque leur capitaine était alité, son sort incertain, après un violent choc au niveau de la tête. L’humeur générale oscillée entre morose et stressé, craignant désormais l’attaque d’un bateau ennemi. Les tours de garde avaient étaient remis en place après les avoir laissés de côté pendant un moment, Skypea ayant d’abord eut raison des jeunes pirates qui avaient eut besoin de quelques nuits de repos bien mérités pour retrouver la forme. 

Désormais, il y avait toujours quelqu’un sur la vigie, les tours instaurés n’étant jamais les mêmes afin d’éviter une accoutumance trop prononcée et un manque de vigilance. Même si tous tentaient de garder la journée un semblant de normalité, il était clair que la tension ne descendait pas. Malgré un soleil puissant et un ciel sans nuages d’un bleu resplendissant, rien ne semblait remonter le moral des troupes. Chopper était devenu une apparition fantomatique sur le vaisseau, ne bougeant que pour dormir et aller se restaurer, parfois pour utiliser la salle de bain. Au chevet de Luffy en permanence, les cernes sous ses yeux s’accumulaient presque autant que la nervosité du groupe, qui sentait les chances de réveil de leur capitaine diminuées avec le temps qui passait. 

C’est pourtant ce jour-là qu’après une attente infâme et des journées allongées, que les premiers signes de vie du jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais arrivèrent. Le médecin sortis hystérique de la cabine, avait annoncé la nouvelle entre deux souffles, épuisé d’avoir couru de part tout le pont pour hurler l’information à tue-tête. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour tous, de se ressembler et écouter avidement les explications du docteur, suspendus à ses lèvres.  
\- « Il n’a pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il réagit aux stimulus extérieurs, à la douleur et aux sons. D’ici probablement la fin d’après-midi, je pense qu’on pourra espérer qu’il soit assez cohérent pour un examen complet. »

Le soulagement à l’annonce fut palpable et des jours de peur et d’attente semblèrent s’évanouir dans l’air, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existaient, tous, déjà impatient de retrouver leurs joies de vivre et leur lumière éternelle incarnée en la personne de Monkey D. Luffy. Bien entendu, la nature de l’homme caoutchouc faisait de lui quelqu’un de très résistant, mais l’équipage savait qu’il ne fallait pas surestimer les capacités de résistance de la matière qui composait le corps de leur capitaine. Même s’ils avaient appris cela dans la douleur et le combat, c’était une leçon qu’ils ne seraient pas prêts d’oublier. 

Le petit renne pour ça part, avait déjà commencé à préparer son matériel en vu du réveil de son supérieur hiérarchique, sentant tout son corps s’impatienter à l’idée de retrouver son ami et compagnon. Il ressentait une tension qu’il n’avait pas sentie jusqu’ici, probablement dû à sa volonté d’un retour à la normale le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, il semblerait qu’une bonne étoile veillait sur lui, puisque comme prédis pour ce dernier, son patient commença à se réveiller en fin d’après-midi. D’abord quelques grognements d’inconfort, qui se transformèrent rapidement en mouvements sporadiques douloureux, avant finalement, d’ouvrir les paupières. 

La luminosité d’abord agressive, lui fit instantanément regretter de l’avoir fait, tandis que par réflexe, il portait sa main sur son visage pour s’en protéger, malgré le peu de rayon de soleil qui traversait. Cette réaction primaire, soulagea immensément le porteur de Zoan, puisque cela signifiait que la vue n’était pas ou peu affectée. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, en direction du craquement de tabouret provoqué par le petit docteur, il tenta une nouvelle fois d’ouvrir les yeux, cette fois, avec plus de succès, soupirant délicatement, comme s’il testait quelle partie de son corps était intacte. Les pupilles finirent par s’adapter à la clarté actuelle, laissant le champ de vision du garçon libre de repérer ses alentours. Clignant lentement des paupières, comme un chat se réveillant d’une sieste au soleil, il sembla pendant un moment perdu dans la suite des évènements. Il fronça finalement les sourcils, portant ses mains à son crâne dans un gémissement, son corps commençant à donner les signaux de douleur à son cerveau encore étriqué, qui peinait à reconstruire de manière cohérente ce qu’il s’était passé. 

\- « Luffy, tu m’entends ? Demanda doucement Chopper, heureux, même si ce n’est que pour un instant, de voir conscient le blessé.  
\- Cho… Chopper ? Se recroquevillant telle une huître dans sa coquille, le jeune homme rabattit ses jambes contre son torse dans sa détresse, incapable de penser clairement ou de comprendre la situation. L’appel à l’aide était clair comme de l’eau de roche.  
\- Oui, c’est moi. Tu t’es pris un sacré coup sur le crâne, mais ne t’inquiètes pas, tout va aller mieux. J’au juste besoin de faire des examens, et après promis, je te donne quelque chose pour la douleur. Rassura ce dernier, posant familièrement un de ses sabots sur le front du pirate, pour le calmer et lui donner un peu de support.  
\- Uhmmm… Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé ? »  
Luffy demanda, même si le médecin en était certain, il ne se souviendrait même pas de la réponse une fois de retour dans les bras de Morphée. La drogue qu’il donnerait avait un effet secondaire qui provoquait des amnésies antérogrades. Et le cerveau déjà mis à rude épreuve, aurait du mal à enregistrer ce qu’il pourrait dire de toute façon, après une agression pareille. 

\- « Je t’expliquerais tout, mais j’aimerais d’abord faire quelques tests d’accord ? Ca ne sera pas long. »   
Répéta la bête à fourrure, caressant gentiment l’épaule exposée à l’air libre, la couverture ayant glissé le long du corps de l’intéressé durant ses mouvements. La suite fut aussi pénible que longue, les moments de conscience réelle étant brefs et souvent confus. Tension artérielle, rythme cardiaque, réactivité à la lumière, mouvements et mémoire, le tout pris plus de demi-heure au total, laissant un Luffy à bout de forces. Heureusement, l’amoureux des sucreries était désormais satisfait du résultat et décida donc de mettre pour l’heure, fin à l’agonie de son patient. 

Saisissant une seringue, il retira les possibles bulles d’air qui pouvaient se trouver à l’intérieur, avant d’en injecter le contenu dans le corps du traumatisé. Après moins d’une minute, le sommeil artificiel s’emparait du corps du capitaine, qui ne sembla pas avoir la force de lutter et se laissa emporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, chose promise, chose dû, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic ! Désolée pour toutes erreurs d'orthographe ou grammaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic sur One Piece j'espère ne pas avoir fais trop d'erreur. Je penses faire encore deux autres chapitres ! Je remercie quiconque s'arrêtera pour lire cette petite histoire que j'ai faite pour le fun ! Si vous en voulez plus, n'hésitez pas à le dire :)


End file.
